Cujo
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, High School. Cujo is a 17 year old Lucario who is constantly picked on and abused by his adopted Garchomp mother. But when he starts to develop powers that will help him get the revenge he deserves, no one will laugh at Cujo ever again. Rated T for intense bullying.
1. Meet Cujo

** A/N: I'm new to the 'Pokemon Mystery Dungeon' category even though I have been playing the 'Pokemon Mystery Dungeon' series ever since 'Blue Rescue Team'. In this story, there aren't any exploration or rescue teams or Pokemon paradises, just high school, yeah it's a high school story. It's about a lonely 17 year old Lucario named Cujo (Named after my favorite book by 'Stephen King') who is constantly bullied at school and is abused non-stop by his adoptive mother who is a Garchomp. He finds out he has a hidden power inside him, to use dark type powers, and then accepts to go to prom with a beautiful female pokemon, only for the whole school to pull a really mean prank on him and he uses his power to get revenge on his tormentors. I know this sounds a bit like 'Carrie' but I will try and keep it as original as possible. Told in Cujo's P.O.V. Enjoy!**

I sat in my desk looking down at my lap with a sad face that I always kept on. My name is Cujo, I am a Lucario attending Treasure Town High School. I am about seventeen years old. And I am the one everybody picks on for no reason at all. And my adopted mother is a Garchomp and she abuses me too. She locks me in a closet. Anyways, I'm sitting in my desk looking at my lap looking sad as always. I was then approached by my main tormentor, Zoroark, a dark type Pokemon.

"What do you want Zoroark?" I asked him after a brief sigh.

"Don't give me attitude, dog boy!" he shouted. He's had that nickname for me since the fourth grade and he knows it makes me upset more anything.

"I told you not to call me that" I said irritated.

"And I told you that I really don't care" he said with an evil smile. He then picked me up by my neck and he threw me on the ground. I showed some tears of pain.

"Go ahead and cry, you worthless mutt!" Zoroark shouted. He then picked me up and gave me a 'Corn-dog' which was basically him sending his knee into my butt, causing me pain and he pinned me against the wall and punched me numerously in the stomach. I was then thrown into the corner. I pulled my knees close to my chest and I was crying. Zoroark then got all the class to start throwing their books, tampons, and spitballs at me. They even took out their smart-phones and filmed me cowering in pain. The teacher, Mr. Xatu then came up and started shouting at them.

"KNOCK IT OFF, ALL OF YOU!" he shouted. Mr. Xatu was always my favorite teacher, he stood up for me when no one else would. He wrapped his wings around my bruised up body and he started shushing me while the other students kept jeering hurtful comments about me. I cried and nuzzled myself into Mr. Xatu's chest. I then looked at the other students who were picking on me and I shouted.

"GO AWAY!" and it made one of the torches illuminating the room burst up into brighter and larger flames. The other students then screamed in terror and ran out of the classroom. I continued to cry into Xatu's chest.

"They're all gone, Cujo. They can't hurt you anymore" he lulled to me. As I cried, I wondered what made the torch do that. Xatu then sent me to the nurses office so I could sleep off my wounds, but I kept crying into the pillow on the bed I rested on. I cried myself to sleep the minute the nurse left me alone to sleep after she applied my bandages to my bruises and cuts.

**A/N: Wow, don't you feel sorry for poor Cujo? I like him, he's named after one of my favorite Stephen King books as you might already know. What do you think made the torch do that in the classroom? Please review, thanks.**


	2. The Rage Released

**A/N: Okay, so Cujo is being bullied and somehow he made a torch nearly set the whole class on fire. Now this is where stuff starts to get really interesting.**

** Caltrop: The reason I name a dysfunctional Lucario after the rabid demon dog, Cujo, is because the power he finds out he has will make him like that later on in the story.**

** Enjoy!**

I woke up on the nurses bed with a blanket around my body. I'm guessing the nurse put that blanket on me. I looked over to my side to see Christine, a Blaziken who aspired to be a nurse, and I always kinda had a crush on her. But why would she consider asking a wimp like me out?

"I was the one who put that blanket on you while you were sleeping in case you were wondering" Christine said. Christine always made me blush, she was so sweet to me, so she's the only friend I have.

"Thank you, I felt really warm as I took my little nap" I thanked her.

"Not a problem, Cujo. You look cute when you're asleep, you look like a sleeping puppy dog" she told me. I blushed a deep red shade. She thought I was cute when I sleep?

"I just wanted to tell you that the nurse told me to tell you that you're dismissed from your classes for a week and you won't have to make up any work for your absence, you can just stay in the library and read instead" Christine told me as she rubbed my sore arm. I nodded, Mr. Xatu and Christine both knew me way too well, I love to read, and Stephen King has always been my favorite writer, I've read all of his books, Carrie, The Mist, The Dark Tower series, 1408, Salem's Lot, Bag of Bones, Misery, every single one of his books I read, I even kept a collection of his books back from when before I was adopted. Christine then caressed my face.

"I noticed that cut above your eye. Zoroark didn't give you that did he?" she asked. I shook my head and she sighed.

"Your mother has to stop doing this to you" she said. I pulled by legs to my chest and trembled a bit. Christine wrapped her arms around my trembling body.

"I know your afraid of what she'll do to you if you attempt to leave, but you've gotta be brave Cujo" she said. I was deeply enjoying Christine's embrace and I blushed some more, I felt as red as a tomato. I returned her embrace and spoke.

"Where am I gonna stay if I leave though?" I asked. She giggled a bit, Oh Arceus she had the most adorable laugh.

"You can stay with me, my mom won't mind" I liked Christine's mom. She's been the sweetest to me since I first came over to do homework with her daughter.

After school I sneaked into the house and took all my possessions with me, including my books. Besides Christine, my books were my only friend. As I was about to leave with all my things packed in one satchel, my Mom stopped me.

"Where is it you think you're going?" she asked sternly with her arms crossed and a mean face.

"Christine's house. I'm not living under fear with you anymore" I said angrily as I walked past her and tried to open the front door, but she placed her claw on the door and shut it.

"I am your legal guardian, Cujo and what I says goes! And you are not leaving this house!" she shouted. I got angry.

"It's what my real mother would have wanted if I left" I said back.

"Your mother isn't here! And she deserved to die! She was worthless and gave you up!" she screamed back.

"She died from a brain tumor, the doctors couldn't do anything about it and you knew it!" I yelled.

"You're not leaving!" she shouted. I then started to get really angry.

"YES I AM!" I then used a focus punch on her and it was the strongest force punch I ever used, she went flying through the door and it caused several large splinters from the door to be impaled into her back. I then looked at the mirror that was next to the door, or what was left of the door anyways and saw me, but my eyes were surrounded by black veins and they were on my neck too. I started to calm down and get really scared, that was when the veins disappeared from my face and neck. I then ran away to Christine's house.

** A/N: And now, you all know what Cujo's power is, if he gets really angry, than black veins appear around his body and the inner savage animal within him is released and destruction is certain if you tick him off, so don't tick him off, word to the wise. Please review, thanks.**


End file.
